The Sparrow and the Swan
by LadyGranuaille
Summary: Jack's back...again. He has a new enemy...himself! Inner turmoil for both Jack and Elizabeth as they try to find their respective places in the world. Also read 'Lost Boys' Two companion like sequels, 'Love for the Sea' & 'Desperate Men'. All set postDMC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Hatch

"Couldn't resist, could you love? Had to have a taste"

His hollow words kept echoing in her head. And that smile that no amount of Confusing tears would tear from his face. That was the most confounding part, the knave didn't even seem surprised, much less hurt. Not that she'd wanted to hurt him. She'd never wanted to hurt anyone.

"Pirate"

It was true. Her actions couldn't be justified. It wasn't that she'd kissed him. Elizabeth knew she'd hurt Will, but that didn't matter. It was the final act that filled her heart with guilt. She didn't have to do what she'd done. For days, she'd been in denial, telling herself it'd been done for the best. But the truth was, they could have stuck to the shallows to avoid the Kraken. True, facing Jones was inevitable, but that wasn't the point. And now, even worse, they had Barbossa to deal with. Tia Dalma hadn't helped much either. Provided them with a captain: yes, heading: kind of, but ship? No. So, here they were, attempting to, as Jack would've put it, "Commandeer" a ship, from Tortuga no less. And from where she was, it was going to be all too easy. Distract the captain, while Will, Cotton, Gibbs and Barbossa sail off. And she was to be once again left ashore. Even that stupid undead monkey was going along. Unfortunately, cross-dressing wouldn't help her this time, either. Will had made her promise she would lie low till he returned. She knew he'd seen the kiss; but he refused to bring it up. She'd wanted to reassure him that was really nothing, but now she knew it was a lie. Whether her feelings for Jack were just a passing infatuation or a something deeper, she wasn't sure of yet. She needed time to think, but being left entirely alone, on this filthy spit of land wasn't what she had in mind, either.

There they go, she thought, and this idiot was still blathering on about his bloody ship...well, Barbossa's bloody ship now. She faked a racking cough and excused herself for "a spot o' grog". He offered to oblige, but she ducked away into a crowd quickly avoiding an uncomfortable situation.

"Well," she said out loud to herself," I guess I find an inn, or something".

She wandered the streets till she found a less lively part of town, here there were small children in rags, and scantily clad dumpy women. The latter quickly livened up. The Not-so-Innocent knew why- a ' young man' was coming. One of them gave Elizabeth a smile,

"Looking fir a good time, gent? I've a fine mattress in the back quarter." Elizabeth smiled, and shook her head denial, thinking, "Good they still think I'm a man. at least the disguise works, all though almost everyone stares incredulously at the sound of my obviously soprano voice."

She got on near the very ends of this street and still found nothing suitable, soon, she was wandering in a swampy area, void of all other human life. A frog croaking in the distance lulled her into a false sense of security-she began a full-hearted banter on the past year. It ended with a passionate denial of any feelings for Sparrow,

"And to think he thought it was out of curiosity!"

"Well, love, it I'd known you'd felt that way, I would've done a good deal more than just kiss you back. I do love a good chase, and the customary spot of rum, naturally. And you have been a worthy pursuit, thus far."

She turned to see the one person she hadn't expected to see ever again, 

"Jack? Are you back?"

Then, her tone changed,

"How dare you, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be dead!"

He saucily sloshed through the undergrowth separating them, ignoring her last statement entirely. Obliging his own inner drive, he reduced the space between them to mere inches,

"Now is that how you really want it, Lizzy?"

He leaned in to kiss her, but she smelt rum on his breath, more than usual, and something else foul. Elizabeth ducked out, and shoved part of her shirt across her breathing passages.

"My god, Jack, what is the stench?"

He casually lifted an arm and smelt the underside, with squinting eyes, he too nearly chucked at the scent of himself,

"Suppose Kraken slime takes a good deal more washing than a dip in the ocean to get off".

Shrugging his shoulders, he threw his hat to the ground, flopped himself down beside it, and pulled out an all too familiar bottle,

"Drink?" he offered.

He shrugged when she said nothing,

"Your loss."

All the while, Elizabeth had been eyeing him, trying to deduce how he'd survived. Now, he sat on the ground, with an entirely washed up look about him. She remained standing, totally unsure of what to do. This isn't what she wanted, William Turner was her fiancé. He was good, charming, loyal, sweet, and brave. Not like this rogue before her, who sat there inspecting his own gold teeth with slightly reflective doubloon, obviously polished for just this purpose. He turned to her, gave that smile that had so unnerved her as she'd sentenced him to a horrible death. He leaned against the trunk of a tree and sighed.

Jack:  
How did he survive? Did it matter? He was alive, and more importantly alone with a woman of aspiring personality traits, and a few other endowments he couldn't help but admire. The fact that she'd tried to kill him disturbed him slightly, but most women he'd known had tried to kill him at one time or another. He tried to think back, eyebrows crinkling at the effort to work his mind, and was confounded with terrifying images of the Kraken, baring down on him from all sides. He remembered slashing like mad at the innards of the beast with his cutlass. Than, exhaustingly hot squishiness gave way to peaceful cool serenity of the sea. He'd surfaced. He remembered haunting visions of both Turners, the various crewmembers, but most vividly, the dark-hearted woman standing before him. Yes, she was dark-hearted, in a way he couldn't help but admire. Yet she obviously still clung to her drab fiancé, Turner Jr. Or perhaps not. Jack let the rum fill his throat with a satisfying swallow of the burning liquid, it reminded him of her kiss. Despite years of downing the stuff, he'd never accumulated a resistance. Strange, he thought, as the darkness clouded in and he passed out.

Elizabeth watched unsurprised, but with wide eyes, as her would-be-dead captain sunk even further to the ground. It was then that she realized something she'd never seen on him before. Well, several things actually, first, there was the worried look that settled over his face. Than, a piece of rolled parchment slipped out of one of his belts. She shook her head at the idea that he trusted such a torn, rotten thing to keep his sword and gun close at hand. Her curiosity peeked, as it often did, and she reached for it. her fingertips graced the tips of the frayed edges when Jack's hand shot out and gripped her wrist tightly.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, love."

He opened his eyes, bleary and disoriented. She relaxed, just as he'd hoped. Pulling her none too forcefully onto his lap, he smiled congenially,

"Well this is a good a spot as any to continue our former activities, so where were we?"

Parting his many gold teeth, he misses her lips entirely as she stands and kicks him.

"Now that was too cold, pet. What happened to the Lizzy I remember, or was that just a cold-hearted seduction meant solely for your own gain? In which case, I maintain my previous judgment of 'pirate'."

"Jack, what I did was entirely out of self survival. I can't believe I wanted to partake in that ridiculous journey to save you from Davy Jones knows what."

At the sound of the sea devil's name, Sparrow immediately stiffened, looking suspiciously at the mucky swamp waters, he backed half a dozen paces from the shore.

"About that, squid lips didn't hang about to chat, did he? Maybe decide to give up his career of soul hunting?"

She stared at him, mouth partly open to form a perfect little 'o'. He decided that to conquer those pretty little lips again, he would indeed need to bathe...a lot. Wait, what was he thinking? This bit wasn't worth the fight. There were plenty of willing barmaids that did a good deal less cringing at the sight of his face. Looking around, he realized it was getting near nightfall, he began to whistle and walk in a general direction back towards town. To maintain his healthy-well, not really-but at least bachelor lifestyle, he separated himself from the tempting nymph.

Elizabeth had no intention of following him. She pulled out the compass she'd kept, hoping it would show her at least which way Will was. Instead it spun around all too quickly to point where Jack had sauntered off. Throwing the obviously broken thing down, she looked around for a space to lie down for the night, but found none. Instead, she climbed up a sturdy tree and tried to become comfortable,

"In the morning, I'll have to find passage to Port Royale." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Are you my lover?

Jack knew he had to avoid the only too familiar streets of his beloved Tortuga. The fact that he was alive might cause some ripples. This was most frustrating; it was the only place on land where he knew how to properly vent his frustration. No rum, no good fights, and certainly no willing wenches. He found the old shack he'd set up all those years ago, before the Black Pearl, before, Jones, before everything. It'd been invaded by a few of the locals. Shooting a blank, most of the scaly and furry creatures scattered off, a good "Ahhh!" from him booted the feathered inhabitants. He flopped down on the bed, twiddling with the frayed edges of the parchment.  
Unrolling it, he sighed with deep regret at its contents;

"To Lord Beckett:  
My sincerest apologies for the continued freedom of the fugitives Elizabeth Swan and William Turner. On a higher note, you will be happy to hear that I have discharged the good oceans of one Jack Sparrow

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he muttered to himself,

"I took it upon myself...blah blah blah blah, brown nose.. blah blah, "I have in my possession a very interesting artifact. You may choose to disbelieve me, however, it is my honor to concede to you, and you alone, that I am willing to barter in exchange of the heart of Davy Jones. It will ultimately put an end to all piracy and allow the East India Trading Company a total monopoly of the seas. All I require is that my slate be swiped clean and my former position in Her Majesty's Navy be restored. Best of health.  
Sincerely,  
Norrington"

The pompous git had undoubtedly composed a similar, if not identical, letter once this one had gone missing. Which meant that by now, the beloved EITC had the heart in its possession. The good thing is that they couldn't possibly believe Norrington immediately, much less figure out how the thing worked. Jack frowned as he re-rolled the waterlogged paper. He still didn't know how he was going to convince Elizabeth to help him recover Jones' ticker, but that could wait. He didn't even have a ship at the moment. The next morning, he bathed, using a bit of soap from more than 15 years ago. Taking talc powder, he further disguised his usual stench. He than set about the task of disguising himself.

Meanwhile,

Elizabeth had just woken to a very uncomfortable back, which she was quickly distracted from by falling out of the tree. Luckily, it was only about six feet, but still enough to jar her.

"Oh bloody hell, that's all I need-a broken neck!"

She snatched up the 'broken' compass and retied it to her pantaloons. Might come in handy if she needed to barter passage on a ship. She made her way to a somewhat clean stream to wash her face. As she was standing back up from the splash, something clamped down on the edge of her pant leg. Whirling, she saw a huge, leathery creature. Not losing a wit of her senses, she tore the fabric just below the knee, leaving the alligator with a mouth full of linen. She turned to find herself face to face with another...and another. She surveyed the scene and felt a tingle go up her spine as she realized she was in a nest of them.

"Okay, I'll take that broken neck now."

Suddenly, to her right, a rustle of bushes indicated the entrance of one now-redeemed Captain James Norrington. He produced a shining revolver, firing at five of the beasts, than rushing in to save her. What had started out as a valiant rescue, was abruptly halted when Elizabeth stopped him in his tracks with a look of absolute skepticism. He scooped her into his arms anyway and rushed her to safety. Once she was securely out of harm's way, the Captain surveyed her for injuries,

"Elizabeth, I never thought I'd see you again. After that whole business with Sparrow on that island, are you alright?"

"Alright? I'll have you know that I had everything under control, until you showed up and ruined everything"

Suddenly realizing this might be her only way off the island, she changed her tone,

"But, wait, have you regained your position in the navy?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I am once again a fine gentlemen, with honors to his name."

"But...how?"

"Oh, you know, do a few little favors for those gits, they shower you with admiration. Not enough to make me Commodore, but Captain will do for now, eh?"

She smiled at his attempt towards reconciliation. She felt somehow this could be worked to her advantage. Forgetting Jack entirely, she instead focused on Norrington, who might very well lead her to dear William. She still loved her fiancé, even if that wasn't enough to keep them together. Eagerly, she asked, about the one man she cared most for,

"James, what about my father? Have you been to Port Royale? Is he alright?"

Recognizing the potential of his position, he reassured her of her father's health,

"And if you don't believe me, I am today leaving this God-forsaken sin bucket for that very lovely isle. Care to join me? I cannot bare the idea of leaving you here."

She agreed, and they left the swamp to board the Interceptor II.

Jack had watched the entire exchange from behind a tree. He had just been on the verge of informing Elizabeth that the creatures were harmless-during midday, they had barely enough energy to blink, when Captain dufus had showed up. He smiled at his luck, the idiotic bragger would undoubtedly let it slip sooner or later what was afoot for pirates everywhere, including Jack himself and dear William. Hopefully, Lizzy still maintained her own "pirate" loyalties, and would find a way to relieve said Captain Pomp of certain articles. He inspected himself one last time before heading back towards the main part of town. He'd died his facial hair blond with a very strong alcohol and tied his dread locks back, than covered them with a Dutchman's hat. All the trinkets adorning his hair were also put away, lest he be recognized by them. Instead of the usual blue tunic and unwashed captain's cloak, he was now adorned with a high strung lacy affair that would've turned Turner's cheeks red with embarrassment. He hid his gun and cutlass in the shack and instead wore a small dagger. Lastly, his well-worn boots were replaced by a pair of uncomfortable wooden clogs. He had spent the morning hours after his bath perfecting his German accent,

"Franc you, yeah, my name is Herr Johann Schmiddt. Yeah, I am seeking der passage for der ship to that Port Royale, yeah."

He gave this fabulous performance thirty minutes later on the docks, and was directed to none other than Norrington himself. James didn't even suspect, but Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously. He was given a hammock in the kitchen and told to "Stay out of the way, or else!". The ship left port the next morning, and in the mean time, he was allowed to come and go as he pleased. He snorted at how easy it was. Returning to his little hovel in the groves, he retrieved his favorite articles; hat, coat, boots, cutlass, gun, hair-pieces, rum; bundled them together in an old sack and sought replenishment before boarding the ship that evening. He wasn't going to take any chances. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Where Am I?

Norrington had just finished composing his next message to Lord Beckett. It was a self- congratulatory letter, true, but it also got to the point. The point being he had Miss Swan in his custody, but desired to setup negotiations for the freedom of herself and her father. Smiling at how grateful she would be for his efforts, he began to plan his next move in convincing her to marry him. He should have moved on- there had been other women he'd taken a fancy to. But still, he continued to dream of spending the rest of his life with the rebellious beauty. Turner was apparently out of the picture, having undoubtedly taken off with that idiotic Sparrow, or perhaps both were dead. That could be only too good. He hadn't stuck around long enough to see the Pearl go down-he'd only told Becket in the first report he'd eliminated Sparrow to butter up his own name. The message was sent ahead with a courier, on a faster ship that would reach port three days before the Interceptor II.

Meanwhile,

Elizabeth contemplated her now very tumultuous feelings...Did Norrington still fancy her? That would complicate things too much, given her haunting feelings for Sparrow. She missed William less and less with each passing second. She began to cry at the futility of it all. Turner deserved her more than the rest. Even when they could've began their happily ever after, he'd seen her sorrow for the other man, and again risked his life to make her happy. All for naught, she wept, Sparrow was here, stealing her heart, while the man that she ought to love was miles away on a sea of blue. The irony of being in Norrington's company cheered her up, however.

"Hell, I might as well marry him as much as anyone else now."

She said this aloud, not expecting anyone to hear.

But Jack did, he'd been waiting outside the cabin he knew to be assigned to her, but chose to not respond. He knew she could go on like this for hours, confessing her heart's secrets, and he was all to curious to find out who "He" was.

"I mean, honestly, what the bloody hell difference does it make? Commodore, Captain, pirate, blacksmith, undead soul sucking fiend? They're all the same. 'Just after a nip, love', 'all I require is a fine young woman', 'I'd die for you', blathering on about how they need you. And then, the second you discover you need them, POOF! They're gone, eaten by a Kraken, off to save the world, sneaking away cowardly to regain their former glory. I mean, my God, can't get them to understand for the life of me!"

At this point she paused, eyes searching around the room for something to break. Instead, she allowed herself to collapse to the floor. Jack heard her kitten-like sobbing, and was tempted to comfort her. This being something entirely out of his character, and sounding entirely unappealing to him, he ignored it. But she sounded so...desperate. While battling over what to do, his decision was made for him by the sound of voices,

"Time to throw that Dutchmen overboard, 'ey Cap'n? Need to toss something in to get those scurvy sharks to stop gnawing on the rudders."

"No, Lewis, not yet. I want to first find out why our dear blond friend first required passage to Port Royale. Seems too suspicious to ignore. Besides, I've been wanting to try out my new toys if he doesn't learn English quick enough."

"Right you are, Cap'n!"

Jack decided at this point to rush into the room. A very startled Elizabeth looked up to see an equally confused German. Elizabeth saw through this disguise, however and remained unperturbed,

"Mr. Sparrow, I do believe that I had quite made things clear-"

He hushed her, motioning at the door. She stared at him, astounded he would halt her speech, but obliged nonetheless. She heard a humming conversation come closer, but not enough to make out the words. She crept over to where 'Johann' stood, cracked the door open, and in hushed silence, eavesdropped on the conversation between the captain and his trusty first mate.

"As soon as we make dock at Port Royale, I want Ms. Swan taken into custody, unharmed. She is to be shown the necessary documentation, outlining her marriage to me as barter for the freedom of her father. After she agrees, he is to be sent to the plantations in Jamaica, immediately. Also, inform Lord Beckett of her willingness to cooperate and remind him of his agreement to make me new governor of Port Royale. This should be easy to arrange given Mr. Swan's disappearance."

"Will that be all, Cap'n, seeing as we're nearly to her ladyship's quarters?"

Lewis said this in such an authoritative tone, Jack was surprised when the Captain didn't reprimand him.

"Don't be daft, Lewis, Elizabeth is out on the mezzanine; I have in my employ the cabin boy to follow her around."

True, Elizabeth had been on the mezzanine, but that had been nearly an hour ago. Norrington needed to pay that cabin boy more. The pair continued down the hall, now discussing naval concerns dealing with the ship itself. She turned to Jack to see him eyeing her, almost pitifully. Well, she didn't need his sympathy. She stood up, intending to inform Norrington of his error-she would never agree, when Jack stopped her.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Unhand me, this instant."

"Now love, you know very well I would never hand, much less unhand you, but do you really think storming up to Mr. Ponce-in-his-pants and shelling out your opinion on all his little plans down to how the poop is to be swabbed, do ya really think he'll listen?"

He paused here to let the foolishness of her previous path set in,

"Didn't think so. Wouldn't it be much more interesting to...compromise things, given your level of, for lack of a better word, leverage?"

She analyzed the situation from a different point of view. He had a point, but she just couldn't take him seriously with blond beard all oiled straight and clog shoes-she couldn't help but begin to laugh and let him know just that.

"You're right, they're were just going to throw old Johann over board anyway. Be right back, Lizzy."

He returned an agonizing 20 minutes later, with a sack and smelly ointment, presumably to remove the ridiculous coloring from his hair.

"Now here's the plan... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Birds of a Feather

Jack rowed away that night with one of the long boats, filling it with plenty of provisions for the journey. Docking at a small peninsula off the main port, he set up camp.

Later the next day, Norrington was watching Elizabeth from the helm. He gave a concerned glance and came to her side. 

"Here goes nothing" she thought.

"What's the matter Elizabeth? Miss your darling fiancé?"

She shook her head, "No, William and I had a...well, something of a falling out. I had to break off the engagement. I just didn't love him. Besides, he didn't offer what I required as an English lady."

Norrington pondered this, smiling as everything played into his hands. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, patted her back,

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. It just wasn't meant to be."

She faked a stifled sob into his shoulder, smiling at how easily fooled he was.

"Elizabeth...if there was anything I could do to make things up to you. You know I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I know James, and I wish I had the strength to ask you, but I'm afraid I've put you through too much already. I couldn't bear to ask you."

He responded a few moments later, his voice strained by emotion,

"What if I asked you?"

With this, he dropped to one knee, "Elizabeth Swan, I'm asking you again, in earnest, will you have me as your husband?"

"Yes, oh James! I can't wait. Wouldn't it be wonderful if-, but no."

"What, darling?"

She almost smirked at the idea of her being his darling, but held it back.

Grabbing his hand in girlish affection, "Wouldn't it be wonderful to surprise Daddy when we got back? I'm sure we could start all over again, and than he could forget the whole disaster. what if we were married when we made port?"

"Do you mean before we docked?"

She nodded excitedly.

"But Elizabeth, how? There's no official, or church. We're on a ship, at sea, my sweet blossom."

"Aren't you a captain in the king's navy? Doesn't that give you power vested to marry?"

"Why, Elizabeth, you clever little nymph, you're absolutely right! But why the hurry, don't you want your father to walk you down the aisle?" Norrington was no fool, the girl was up to something, but maybe-

"To be perfectly frank, Captain, I can't wait another day for our wedding night."

With this, she gave a devilish wink, and kissed him on the cheek. She than pranced away, fighting back a fit of chortles that wouldn't have sounded at all lady-like.

Norrington thought, "This is too good to be true!" He didn't heed any of the suspicious warnings in his mind.

"Lewis!"

"Aye, Cap'n, what'll it be?"

We are to make port at that peninsula just off the coast of Port Royale, find when next high tide is and make sure we're there when that happens, is that clear?"

"As the shining sea, Sir".

Lewis was quite tired of this hapless, clueless navy git. Smiling to himself, he knew very well the real reason they were making port. Sparrow was one of his favorite scallywags, and he wasn't about to let him down. Just to insure the Captain was as seduced as everyone expected, Lewis tried his memory, whispering,

"But what about that treaty yea were going to have the lass sign? On his governorship?"

Utterly vexed that he had overlooked this detail himself, he responded in a distasteful tone,

"Its obvious, Lewis. That particular document is to be forged with 'her' signature and hidden, under pain of DEATH!"

This last word was shouted, so several members of the crew turned around in confusion.

"Back to your stations!"

The men felt no guilt at their planned mutiny. Norrington invited the entire crew to view the ceremony, and more importantly, to act as witnesses. Elizabeth had scurried off to "Primp, as brides do!". She disappeared back towards the direction of the ship with a girlish giggle. The first mate had opted to stay aboard, to watch the ship. As though there was anyone around to take it. Norrington's apprehension towards the fall of night increased with every second. Elizabeth herself had suggested they spend the night on this little isle, to avoid the listening ears of the crew. He had to admit, the white sandy beaches and pristine blue water had their charm.

Meanwhile,

Elizabeth had found Jack and told him she'd held up her end of the bargain. Everything was working out so well, he couldn't understand the wispy look of apprehension on her face.

"Don't worry love, just get him roaring drunk afterwards, no worries."

"Its not that, Jack." Her eyes wouldn't meet his, instead they bored into the sands.

"Then what, afraid he'll prove troublesome, ey? Don't worry, Jacky will be there, make sure Navy Boy minds 'is P's an' 'is Q's."

"No, Jack, its just-well, I'll be married. That's not something, pirate as you might be, can just ignore."

"Ah, so that's it, pet. Well, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Lord Beckett isn't actually a royally appointed lord."

"What-" she began, but he halted her,

"Ya didn't let me finish. Since he isn't a proper lord, he can't properly appoint Snorrington as a captain. Therefore, wig-head doesn't actually have the 'power vested' in him required to make it a real wedding. He might say it, but it won't be real."

He than added, with a hint of detectable bitterness,

"That way, when dear William gets back from his sailing the seven seas, you'll be just as affianced to him, and him alone, as when he left you at Tortuga".

Elizabeth had to bite back tears and retorts that nearly sprung to her lips. How could he? Just turn her away into the arms of one man after another, when they both knew how he really felt about her. Then again, maybe he felt nothing more than the warm sting of lust for her. But Elizabeth ignored that nagging thought. For some ridiculous reason, it was too painful to concede.

"Now than, I think its time for you to return to the 'Captain', and fulfill the role of blushing bride, get on!" He turned suddenly, making towards the Interceptor II.

Their plan was one a bit more intricate than what he was used to, but Elizabeth had insisted. Norrington was...jumpy. Lewis had already talked the hired crew into mutiny, easy enough to do given all their knowledge of Jack Sparrow. Agree or not, he'd outfox them all anyway, might as well go along for the ride. All Lizzy had to do was intoxicate the captain with the wedding spirits, snake out of him where the heart was, and disappear back to the ship. Jack smiled at how well she'd done almost just this, when they'd been stranded on that god-forsaken-spit-of-land. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to be, as he recalled. Jack himself would be nearby, in case something went wrong. Not to mention, though she wouldn't admit it, Elizabeth wasn't strong enough to row herself back out to the ship. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: White Feathers

The wedding itself was entirely devoid of anything sentimental, just hashed out by Norrington in all-obvious haste. He than sent the crew back to the ship, sending a few kegs along with them. At first, when he and Elizabeth were alone, she was afraid he'd never take a drink. He just kept blathering on and on about how he'd been waiting for this day for most of his adult life, how lucky he was that Elizabeth had chosen him, blah blah blah!She almost felt bad for him, but memory of how he'd treated William reasserted itself. Finally, she insisted on a toast, so after yet another speech, he finally gave in and took a swig.

Jack had been worried all evening that the git wouldn't take a sip, much less entirely consume it. Then he remembered Norrington at Tortuga a few months ago-like a babe at the teat, that man had been to rum. Twenty minutes later, and he was still downing the stuff. Instead of the usual fine wines reserved for such an occasion, Sparrow had filled the bottles with the strongest grog. The only thing not going according to plan was Elizabeth-she herself was beginning to look a bit tipsy. Jack couldn't intervene, unless James decided to consummate the farce marriage.

"Oh bugger",

Jack murmured as Norrington appeared to be preparing for just that. Elizabeth held him off, though, when she inquired,

"How did you ever get away, James, without the rest of us even noticing. It must have been nothing short of genius"  
She did this knowing full well how much he liked to brag to his superiors, but positively relished it when it was to inferiors. He clearly thought of Elizabeth as the latter, something that was quite obvious in his manner towards her.

"Well, Mrs. Norrington," Elizabeth giggled," It was quite simple actually. I had seen the idiot Sparrow shove the beating heart of Davy Jones into that ridiculous little jar of dirt he had. This seemed clever enough, especially for a pirate, but than he did something very stupid."

Here he paused, recreating his moment of glory in his mind's eye.

"He left it there to save you! I mean, my God, what an idiot! So, while he was occupied playing hero, something I suppose we must toast him for,"

Another pause as he swallowed more of the fire liquid,

"But anyway, it was rather simple after that. I simply took the heart and made for shore. Sent out a smoke signal, Gillette showed up in a few days, and took me back to Port Royale. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes. Quite. But James, whatever happened to the heart, you don't still have it do you?"

She wrinkled her nose in mock disgust, something Jack found strangely tantalizing in the firelight.

"Of course not, pigeon, Lord Beckett has it. The East India Trading Company will soon rule the seas, much indebted to me. And all thanks to a silly little Sparrow."

This was too much for Elizabeth. He'd sold the entire sea just to be a measly captain in the English navy? And poor Will! At the mercy of such circumstances, he was all but doomed. She heard a bird whistle, knowing the tune, "Yo-ho, yo-ho..."but ignored Jack's signal that it was time to go. She decided to take matters into her own hands and have the revenge it was her sole right to exact.

"Close your eyes, James."

"Why?"

"We're going to play a little game."

Jack wasn't sure where this was going but was helpless to but watch. If their plan was to work, Norrington had to be alive and unharmed, thinking pirates had kidnapped his dear little wife. He nearly blew his cover to stop whatever the lovely drunk had in mind, when he noticed Elizabeth had finished tying Norrington to a tree. She'd left him there and had begun to walk to the beach. Jack joined her halfway, greatly relieved everything had worked,

"You scared me for a bit there, love, thought you were going to screw the whole thing up."

"I had more than half a mind to. But the pig passed out as soon as I'd finished with the rope. I couldn't shoot an unconscious man."

"But, pigeon," he said in a mocking tone," How's James-ey supposed to get free and make his lonesome way back to Port Royale? Hmmm?"

"I didn't tie it very tight, Jack-y" she returned his mocking voice," he'll be able to wriggle lose, once he's come to."

They were silent all the way back to the ship, mainly due to Jack's suddenly turning taciturn. Elizabeth was able to guess why: Jones. The black spot wasn't on his palm, but he still knew he was on Jones' hit list. When they boarded, the crew, pirates themselves, welcomed them back. They were expecting an exciting high seas treasure hunt to ensue. Instead, they were disappointed when Sparrow told them to continue on to Port Royale. He then turned to Lewis,

"Were all of the necessary precautions taken?"

"Aye, Mr. Sparrow, sir."

"What 'precautions', Jack? I did everything you told me to."

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. We all know how daft navy boy is. Lewis here just left a couple of hints as to what had happened. Ya know, made it look like his beloved hired crew put up a fight for you. Some chunks of torn hair, scraps of ripped clothing, scuffled sand. Understand?"

She nodded, with narrowed eyes. What else was he keeping from her? He'd reassumed his usual visage, she was glad to see. Unfortunately, this had an unexpected effect. She was suddenly hit with a barrage of images from before she sent him to the depths. He smiled, knowingly. With a low growl of frustration, she stalked away to her cabin.

What the bloody hell was her problem? Here he'd sacrificed his own well being once again to rush her to safety, and she gives him the cold shoulder. All well, little Miss Ice Queen could be easily enough melted, all Jack had to do was set his mind to it. He was nearly to her door when that damned little voice in the back of his head made itself heard again. He halted mid-step as he remembered who he was doing all this for. Oh, yes, William. Well, and myself of course, but why go through all the trouble of saving the lad from World's End only to steal away the heart of his fiancé? Because you're a pirate, he reminded himself. As was she, this daring, dark-hearted siren. They both knew she no longer truly desired to marry Turner. She enjoyed this freedom of the open sea too much, had fantasized about pirates since she could read about them. Jack grew hot in the cheeks when he wondered to what degree those fantasies went. He knew he couldn't rush her into his arms, as he so wanted to. She would take time, still clinging to her lady-like tendencies, avoiding indecency till her passions rolled over in a flood of desire. Damn, he thought. He'd never had to chastise himself from a woman. They were all madly in love with them before he even made dock. He simply revised his plan to see if Elizabeth wanted to talk, than, go from there.

He knocked on her door, "Lizzy? Its Jack"

"Come in"

"Just wondering how you were doing, love. That wedding business shook you up, ey?"

"I was much more concerned about how you took it, Mr. Sparrow. If you think I didn't see you during the vows, you're absolutely wrong. I tried to catch your eye, but you looked right through me, with a look a forlorn desperation on your face. What were you looking at?"

Jack had been there. He wasn't supposed to be-too much risk at being seen. But, as usual, he couldn't resist. He'd been watching Norrington with jealously, and indignation. The idiot had a look of smug satisfaction and lustful hunger over his face all at once. But he didn't want Elizabeth to know the truth.

"Well, I was debating whether or not that was the wedding you'd always wanted. Can't say you seemed to think twice during the entirety of the ordeal."

Hurt, Elizabeth broke their locked gaze. When she looked at him again, he had that rogue smile he'd given her on the sinking decks of the Pearl.

"You're lying, Jack."

Unchecked," Should get used to that, pet, if you plan on spending time with me on this ship. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, I'll return to my post."

He'd almost opened the door when he heard, "Jack, wait."

He smiled. He'd been worried for a second she wouldn't ask him to stay. The little iceberg might thaw easier than expected,

"Hmm, Lizzy?"

"You still haven't told me. How did you escape the Kraken?"

"Come on, love, when you chained me to that ship, you forgot one important thing."

Knowing what he would say next, she rolled her eyes, and threw a shoe at him.

Dodging it, he continued, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

She threw the second shoe and he quickly ducked out of the room, laughing at his own wit. 


End file.
